Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura
by Dark Contender
Summary: Sakura and her class is having a oneweek long camping! Li is desperate to tell her how he feels but what will happen if a new boy liked Sakura and tried to steal her? Rated for adult situations and language!Complete!
1. Chapter I: The Ride to the Mountains

Summary: Sakura, together with her class is having a one-week long camping at the mountains! Li was desperate to tell her how she feels but what will happen if a new boy in school who happened to like Sakura tried to ruin them? OMG. Rated R for adult situations and language!

**konichiwa**! Exams day and im-oh-so busy and really _really _tired of reviewing my lessons. My eyes are really **swollen** and they **soar** awfully. Good thing I was able to think of something to soothe my eye pains (or something like that). Hopefully it'll turn out great.. **PLEASE** _wish me luck in my exams!_

Sakura got off of their car. Her dad dropped her to school because they were having a one-week long field trip and she was carrying a lot of stuff to school. Good thing, Tomoyo was there and she noticed Sakura saying her goodbyes to her dad. Sakura closed the car door politely, her eyes followed her dad's car with a smirk as it droveaway.

"Ei Sakura!.." Tomoyo greeted her brightly.

"'Ne... Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" she replied cheerfully as she bent to reach her baggages.

Tomoyo helped Sakura. They went to the other side of their school where a couple of buses were lined each having a number on the right side of its window.

"ugh... four... four..." Tomoyo mumbled as she tried to find the bus numbered four. "There!" she exclaimed. The two of them lifted Sakura's back pack stuffed with plenty of snacks to eat as they carefully went up the staircase of the bus. A girl wearing a green dress middle aged 20 smiled at them, looks like the bus conductor she is.

"Please get one of these numbers... then you shall be partnered to the one with the same number as yours." the woman announced.

The two of them looked at each other. Sakura made a forced smile out of her face and inserted her thin arm into the little hole. She didn't bother which number to get, so she just lifted her arm and slowly took it off the tiny hole the moment she got one.

"uhh... 19?" she asked looking around. She turned to an empty seat with a blue cardboard hanging in it printed the number _nineteen_ in bold. She took the seat and placed her bags on the space at the top. She looked at Tomoyo who was still out picking her number.

"26.." Tomoyo said. A boy raised his hand for Tomoyo to notice, she made a sweet smile at the boy then approached him to take a seat. She looked at Sakura who was kinda disappointed for the fact that they weren't having the same seat or perhaps be near at someways. The girl sighed heavily as students started to enter and the bus was about full.

About 15 minutes... all of the seats were taken except Sakura's. "Phew! Looks like Im a lucky gal!" she said cheerfully. The bus closed its doors and started its engine when a boy banged on the door. Sakura stood up to take a look who it is... Brown hair, Chinese Kuni and absoloutely gorgeous. Some girls even wink at the boy as he finds his seat. Looking at the empty seat Sakura was seating at, he dropped his stone-weighed bag and it made a lot of noise and took an impolite seat beside her.

Li took a glance at Sakura and she did too leaving them staring at each other. Sakura smiled innocently, "hi Li!" she said in her sweet, casual voice. "mm.." Syaoran nodded.

While they were to go to the place, Li and Sakura barely said a word to each other. Kinimoto's eyes were getting heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep. Her head bounced as the tires of the bus passed across a stone or a hole in the ground. Li took a pitiful look at Sakura whose head was continuously bouncing as they went up the mountain. _What am I to do anyway? _he thought.

He reached Sakura's right shoulder (Sakura was the one seating near the window and Li beside the bus isle) then carefully placed her head in his shoulder so that the girl would have a comfortable sleep. Some girls looked at their distance and even glared at the sleeping Sakura in jealosy.

-=-=-=-=-end of chappie!-=-=-=-=-

I think ill stop it here... Maybe ill update on Saturday or Sunday! Because I will have a little hang out with my barkada on Friday... anyway, hope you liked it! Please tell me if ever i made a mistake please please. Im not really good in english you know. and japanese too! So if ever i have a correction in my spelling or grammar or something, please tell me!

Just wanted to say hi to all Filipinos out there! ehehe... =) =p


	2. Chapter II: Introduction of the New Boy

**Chapter II - Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Day 1 of their camping...**

Recap:

He reached Sakura's right shoulder (Sakura was the one seating near the window and Li beside the bus isle) then carefully placed her head in his shoulder so that the girl would have a comfortable sleep. Some girls looked at their distance and even glared at the sleeping Sakura in jealosy.

-=-=-=-chapter II-=-=-=-

Sakura can feel the warm hands of Syaoran. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a blurred image of the boy. Li looked at Sakura and the moment he did it, Sakura's sight became clear and she was inches away to Li! She lifted her head from his shoulder nearvously and they both looked at the opposite sides blushing awfully. _Why am I feeling like this anyway? _Sakura thought. On the other side... Li's mind was also babbling things. _Damn, why did she woke up?! I was having a little fun there. But honestly, that was great!_

_'Maybe I should talk to him.' _Sakura thought. _'What are you doing there Li? Talk to her!' _ was the words Syaoran's mind babbled. They both looked at each other. "Sakura--" "Li--" they both mensioned their names at the same time. For a moment they just sat there staring at each other. But Kinimoto can't hold on, she burst into hysteric laughes and Li laughed as well.

"Want a snack? I brought many.. ehehe.. (sweat drop!)" Sakura offered to the boy holding up her blue bag stuffed full of potato chips and other stuff. Syaoran nodded and they both enjoyed their ride.

-=-=-=-after the ride-=-=-=-

Tomoyo and Sakura got down the bus with Li right behind them,. and lots of girls right behind him! "So, how's the feeling sitting with Li?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically that Li could practically hear their conversation.

"It was fun!" Sakura replied with a smirk then turned to the boy. "Right Li?!"

"uhh-- yeah..." Syaoran replied continuously blushing since they got down the bus. Sakura turned to her friend Tomoyo. "see?.."

"Okay! Gather around here!" a man shouted using a megaphone. "gee..." Tomoyo sighed.

"In your seven days of stay here, you are all free to do whatever you want. You will sleep in the tents by threes, you will also have some activities, educational ones. You can do whatever you like in these one week given to you as long as there is something you can say, something special you can tell us by the end of the week. Is that clear?"

"hai.!" everyone replied.

When the speech was finished everyone got up and searched the forest, some played while some were just chatting. Tomoyo and Sakura roamed around when they saw an unfamiliar boy standing alone near the big cheery blossom tree.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. The boy lifted up his face showing his gray hair which looked like gold when struck by sunlight. Sakura became still as he stared at the gorgeous new boy in their school. "Ohayou! Im new here. Name's Kanata Watashi!" the boy exclaimed. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"Im Sakura Kinimoto!"

"...and Im Tomoyo Daidouji!" she said with a little smirk.

"Why don't we guys eat! Tomoyo, Kanata? I brought a lot of potato chips in my bag." she offered both of her friends. They smiled then followed Sakura to her baggages.

It was already dark... And they were singing their camping song. When they finished, the students picked three people to sleep with inside the little tent. Tomoyo approached Sakura..

"Uhmm... Sakura? Would you mind if I don't sleep with you? Tamika is asking me to sleep with her." she said slowly.

Sakura nodded smiling. When Daidouji left, she looked at Kanata. "I guess we two are alone in there..."

Without them knowing, Lisyaoran was watching them from above the tree. _I can't let that bastard sleep alone with Sakura! _He jumped down from the tree.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted. Girls looked at her distance and glared even more furiously at Sakura because they thought she was seducing the famous Syaoran Li.

"yeah?!"

"uh... do you still have a space in there? I have no where to sleep on." he said casually.

Sakura smiled then nodded.

"Great! Now we're already three!!" she exclaimed. Kanata smiled as they walk towards the little tent. Li glared at Kanata but he didn't notice him because he was still looking straight at the scenery.

**Author's Notes **-- you might be asking... "Where's that fuckin' lemon! Don't worry, I'll add it in the third chappie! Im just concentrating more on the idea first"! Oh, and hi and thanks to all of you who read my fic! It was really nice of you! (ehehe...)"!


	3. Chapter III: Sakura and the New Guy?

**Seven Nights, Two Boys and One Little Sakura**

**Day 1 of their camping...**

**Author's Notes: **Im sorry if i haven't updated soon! anyway... sorry sorry sorry! I promise I will make longer chappies! GOMEN!!!

Recap: "Great! Now we're already three!!" she exclaimed. Kanata smiled as they walked towards the little tent. Li glared at Kanata but he didn't notice him because he was still looking straight at the scenery.

----chapter III----

"Gee... there's so little space in here!" Sakura exclaimed as they inserted themselves to the tiny tent they could hardly fit in. "At last!" she said the moment she succeeded going in. She quickly unpacked her sleeping bags and went to a corner then slept immediately.

Li quickly lied down beside Sakura. _I'll be watchin' over you! _he glared furiously to Kanata. Watashi Kanata lied down beside Syaoran instead then shut his eyes. Seeing the two of them sleeping, Li lied also and immediately fell asleep.

--

--

--

--

After two hours of sleeping, Sakura felt a cold chill ran thru her neck then to her spine. She quickly got up and saw the two boys sleeping. Unfortunately, Syaoran was making a lot of noise. She could not sleep anymore so she quietly inserted her little body out of the tent. She sat down at the grounds in a ball-like position (you know, with her legs tucked then her arms wrapped around her knees.. ..). She shut her eyes and tried to rest them for a while. It was very quiet, she couldn't hear anything perhaps Li's snors. But the silence was broken when..

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned her back and saw Kanata even more gorgeous than when she first saw him. The bonfire's light was reflecting on his hair making it look like golden brown (the fire was still on because they slept two hours awhile ago...). Knowing not what to say, she just smiled then looked back. Kanata approached her and sat beside Sakura. He was smiling for an unknown reason.

"Why do you kept on smiling?" Sakura asked confused.

"My parents told me to smile always to forget all my worries and pains... And actually, it does work.." he replied casually without looking at Sakura.

Sakura didn't bother to reply and Kanata didn't think of making their conversation longer too. They just kept quiet for a while... When Sakura thought of something good to say, she immediately broke their silence.

"You know, I was still young when my mother died.. And everynight until now, Im still being bothered by it. Sometimes, I can't help it but cry during the night. That's why my brother and father are overprotecting me..."

Sakura sighed then continued. "... I wish I could bring back mom." she said barely above whisper then her tears started to ran down her cheeks. Kanata took a pitiful look at Sakura then decided to put her head on his shoulders. She pulled her slowly and when the girl's head was resting comfortably on him, he kissed Sakura's forehead sweetly. Sakura looked shocked at the boy whom she never even thought he could afford to kiss her.

They made an eye contact to each other. "What are you doing Kana--" Sakura was cut by Kanata's lips. She felt the warmth of his soft lips against hers. Sakura just closed her eyes. She didn't kissed back but allowed Kanata to possess her lips that time. Then their lips parted, she could feel her lips warm and swollen and she was still completely shocked and unstable for what the boy suddenly did to her._ We just met this day... But why do I feel like I have known him for a long time? _Sakura opened her heavy eyes and saw Kanata's staring at her. _Why do I feel like this? _She felt her head tilt and the boy kissed her on her neck to her jaw. She didn't stop him for an unknown reason. It seems like she even liked the feeling of his lips to her flesh. Suddenly, his lips reached her mouth, forcely asking entrance to her cavern. For the first time, Sakura kissed somebody back. She filled her tongue into his mouth carefully playing and feeling the ridges in her newly found territory.

Kanata started to unbutton Sakura's blouse and leaving her to her brassiere. He parted his lips from hers and possessively kissed her neck and down to her shoulders. His lips felt the urge to kiss her personal parts and started to uncling the hooks of her bra when Sakura pushed him away. She touched her swollen lips and looked at Kanata furiously.

"Im sorry.." Kanata apologized.

Sakura's face lightened a bit. She didn't reply and wore her blouse again. While buttoning her blouse... "Are you angered?" she heard Kanata ask. "No.. I-Its not your fault anyway." she replied while stammering a bit.

----end of chappie----

**Author's Notes** - I'm sorry!!! I'l try to make a longer chapter don't worry! hides behind chair then waves You can throw your stuff to me now! Im sorry if my fiction isn't really good compared to others, but Im trying my best to improve! Please tell me if I need to correct something. Someone asked me if Meiling is in the story.. Actually, I never really included her in my plot. But since you asked me, okay.. Maybe I'll find a way to give her space in this fic! Hmmm...?? How about Eriol? Do you guys want me to include him?

Thanks for your kind reviews! Anyway, please! please! If you're a reviewer.. please be so kind to review... Im not really asking you too.. but I beg you.. puppy eyes LOVE YOU **GUYZ!**


	4. Chapter IV: The Commotion

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**day 2 of their camping...**

Recap: Sakura's face lightened a bit. She didn't reply and wore her blouse again. While buttoning her blouse... "Are you angered?" she heard Kanata ask. "No.. I-Its not your fault anyway." she replied while stammering a bit.

----chapter IV----

"What do you mean its not mine?" Kanata asked again. "I was the one who--" He was cut by Sakura's words.

"Don't say it.! I don't want to remember it anymore okay?!" she said while going back to their tent. Kanata quieted himself down thinking for a moment what he had done then decided to follow Sakura.

When Sakura inserted herself inside it followed by Kanata, they saw Syaoran Li sitting and glaring at them furiously. (Thanks to **Gina** and **keladry9** for suggesting this scenery, whatsoever!!)

"Where have you two been?" he asked coldly at the two of them standing right in front of him. Kinimoto was scared of Syaoran's words. Her heart beated fast for some reason.

"We were just out for s-some fresh air!.. well.. uh-- you know, its suffocating here.." Sakura tried to explain.

"In the middle of the night?" Li replied sarcastically.

"Well...." Sakura seemed to lose explanations when Kanata stood infront of her.

"And what is it to you anyway!? he said harshly at the boy. Li's starting to lose his nerves. _Stop yourself LI!_ "You have no responsibility over Sakura you little chinese boy!" Kanata continued.

Arg...!!! "For your information!, I'm her--" Li cut his words. "Her what Syaoran Li?! her hero? saviour? or perhaps her lover!?" Kanata said ironically to Li who in turn can't control himself. He stood up with an evil glare at the boy.

"Hey! Stop it you two!!" Sakura tried to stop the two boys from fighting.

Li ignored Sakura and clenched his fist then hit Kanata but failed. Kanata had sooner stopped his ablazed fist from hitting him. He quickly stretched his hand then caught Li's fist stopping his punch. "What the!--" Li was shocked for no one had ever stopped Syaoran Li's attacks.

Grr!!.. Li's head was so hot like an erupting volcano. He hit Kanata and this time he hit him successfully. Kanata fell hard on the ground.

"Kanata!" Sakura said rushing to the injured boy.

"Syaoran! That was rude of you!.." then turned to Kanata. "..you shouldn't have done that too!" she helped the boy stand up. "Why don't you two end this okay?!"

"But how could I end this if that guy took advantage of you!?!" Li said overprotectively.

"What do you mean took advantage of me?!" Sakura asked.

Syaoran made a face at Sakura. "Hmph! Now you suddenly developed an amnesia ei Sakura-chan!?" he said derisively. "What do you mean Li?" was Sakura's innocent reply.

"How can you explain that unbuttoned blouse?" Li said casually pointing at the uninserted button in Sakura's blouse. "I just forgot to do them okay?!" Sakura explained. "... then how about those bite marks on your neck?" Li continued pointing at the red markings on her neck going to her jaw. "I scratched them." she explained again. But Li never ran out of questions. "Then why are your lips swollen?"

"Uhh.." Sakura said.

"Seems to me that you ran out of excuses." Syaoran approached Sakura and he inserted the button of Sakura's blouse himself. She turned red and embarrassed. Afterwards, Li touched the red markings on Sakura's neck. "Sakura-chan, I--.." he was cut by Sakura who rested her head on his muscular chest. "Im tired..." Sakura murmured as her eyes were completely resting on Syaoran's chest. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's thin body and rested his arms on her back totally ignoring the poor Kanata who came out of their tent. _I guess he was totally JEALOUS! hahaha... _Li slightly pushed Sakura's shoulders. He carefully sat down and allowed Sakura to rest in his lap.

He swiped Sakura's hair as the girl slept quietly on him.

----morning...----

Sakura opened her eyes and found her head lying on Li's head. Her mind panicked but her body stayed cool. She also found Syaoran's jacket on hers. She looked up and saw Li sleeping soundly. _He looks quite cute!_ she said to herself.

Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes opened and he saw an angelic looking girl staring at her and realized that the girl was Sakura. He made a sweet smile at her and swiped her hair softly and slowly. Sakura loved how Li's warm hands touch her forehead. She would never even want this moment to end. But everyone must be up by 7., Syaoran lifted his arm and took a look at his watch. It was already 6:45.

"We should probably get up now..." Li said to Sakura who in turn nodded her head.

They both got up and fixed their sleeping bags and stuff. Then inserted themselves out of the tent. The moment they did,. a teacher called Li. Sakura followed him.

"Somebody's looking for you."Hiroki-sensei told him (I just made that name becoz I don't know any name of their teacher).

"Could it be Wei? (their butler)" Li asked himself while Sakura is quietly standing behind him. Suddenly, somebody jumped to Li from behind. He turned his head and found Meiling's cheery smiles.

"Ohayou Li Syaoran!" his cousin greeted him. Li smiled forcely. "Aren't you happy to see me Li?" Meiling asked him and a tear dropped from her right eye.

"Ite. Ite. (What does this mean anyway?) No, Not really... ehehe..." Syaoran apologized. "umm.. are you staying Meiling?" he asked.

"Staying?? of course I would! I even brought a friend!" she said then pointed at a boy. "He is Eriol." the boy waved at Li and he nodded. (Li, Sakura and Tomoyo still doesn't know Eriol here because he came from England and Meiling met him there...)

"So let's go!" Meiling pulled Syaoran leaving Kinimoto alone... Sakura sighed heavily. Then approached Eriol. "Hi! Im Sakura!"

----end of chappie----

**Author's Notes: **Well... that wasn't long enough, but its longer than the other chapters I guess. Okay, I'll explain it to you. I usually take only one night to write one chappie so that's why its not too long, and I can't think of anything else to write so I just leave it like that when I update. And the reason why sometimes it took me 1 week to update is because I don't own this computer, actually a laptop. I type my work in my father's laptop and since it was not mine... my father usually leave it in his office so I can't use it. I hope it's clear..

Well, okay,.. I'll try to answer some of your questions...

**crazychikie4life** - I haven't really decided yet if I'm gonna rule all magic out and this story will be plain all about their life as teenagers.

**lilasiancherry** - actually, this isn't my first story... maybe my first serious story yeah.. becoz my first one didn't came out great. So i didn't update anymore in that story but maybe I will if I finally thought of.

**Shero** - don't worry **Syaoran **fans! I won't let Kanata and Sakura to DO it... NEVER!!! Im also a fan of Li... and it is just part of my plan when Kanata and Sakura DID something... Don't worry!!! That Kanata will be bashing pretty soon!!!

**SakuraNiichikinimoto** - Like I said... there will be lots of SakuXSyao!

Thanks to:

**GINA **and **KELADRY9** for suggesting the trouble thingy!!

And also to all the reviewers namely;

**Dreamers-wish**, **keladry9**, **twisted-goddess**, sweet-little-girl, **Shero**, **sakuraniichikinimoto**, Gina, crazychickie4life, BstfrendJem17, **Moonspell**, lilasiancherry, **zeddy222**, sakura.cherryblossom.kinimoto, smart4life55, sheeshys-only-luff, ladybug247, h0n3yduk3s sweetie, Sakura168, majohime, animated freak, Sunnflower

If I forgot someone... sorry!!!! I bolded the names of those who reviewed more than once... THANKS!!! please. please. please. review... ;)


	5. Chapter V: Number 27!

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Day 2...**

Author's Notes - Err... Im sorry if I haven't updated soon! .. Im quite busy bec. this week is our intramurals and Im a table tennis player so Im busy practicing my game so... no time for my story yet... Anyways, this chappie will not be so long,. I still have to practice! See yah pretty soon... )

Recap: "So let's go!" Meiling pulled Syaoran leaving Kinimoto alone... Sakura sighed heavily. Then approached Eriol. "Hi! Im Sakura!"

----chapter 1----

The boy smiled to Sakura,. when Tomoyo came by.

"Tomoyo! Over here!" Sakura waved at her best friend who immediately approached her.

"Sakura, who is he?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

Eriol chuckled then introduced himself. "Im Eriol. And you are?--"

"Tomoyo." she replied constantly after Eriol's introduction.

Sakura smiled seeing the two of them getting along so well.

"C'mon! We'll be late for breakfast." Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded then followed Sakura.

----_at the breakfast table_----

Meiling was sitting beside Li stuffing a lot of food in his mouth. As usual, a lot of girls are getting real jealous and Meiling ended up being glared but never really cared. Meanwhile, Sakura was seating beside Tomoyo and Tomoyo beside Eriol. They were just simple chatting while eating their food. On the other tablem Kanata is eating along with a bunch of girls telling stories to him but he didn't seem to listen because his eyes were all focused over Sakura.

----------------

"Come on Li!" Meiling exclaimed as he pulled Li's arm. "Hurry!" she continued.

They were climbing up a hill...

"Wow!!!" Meiling shouted in joy when she saw the nice view of the whole land up in the mountain. She jumped at Syaoran the moment he reached the to and constantly, he fell on the ground.. hard.

Meiling giggled then helped Syaoran get up.

They sat beside each other as they watch the sun as it hides behind the other mountains.

Before Syaoran knew, Meiling was already asleep leaning on his shoulders. Some strands of hair were falling on Meiling's face so Li swiped the hairs off.

----------------

"... and then he slipped!" Eriol told Tomoyo and Sakura.

"hahahahaha..." they both laughed hysterically.

Tomoyo placed her hand on her chin. "Eriol, your quite funny..." she said then chuckled.

Sakura giggled. "I agree." she said while nodding.

They continued laughing while Eriol's telling them a bunch of jokes while walking back to their camp area after roaming the forest. When they arrived... The people are still doing their usual routine. Chatting, then eating and sleeping afterwards, nothing odd.

The three of them sat near a bonfire then just tucked their knees and wrapped their arms around it sitting in a ball-like position.

Suddenly one of their instructors spoke in a megaphone and also that time when Li and Meiling got back to their camp area.

"Ok.. All of you please gather around here.." the students did as they were told. They got up and sat near their instructor. "We noticed that most of you aren't quite busy so we decided to prepare a somewhat mission for you. But if you feel tired, feel free to come back here to camp and not continue it anymore. We just made this to make you busy for the rest of your days here..." all of them nodded in reply.

"...so here it is. You will be grouped in threes in this mission by picking a number from this box. And the two students with the same number as yours will be your partners. Your goal is to find at least one of these scrolls I have. Now when you do, go back here and present the scroll. The group who can show us the scroll with the embossed dragon in it will recieve plus 5 points in their co-curricular grade. Is that alright?" they nodded again.

"Just remember that teamwork is the greatest seasoning in this mission for success. You may get your numbers here now from this box." Boys and girls stood up fall in a single line then each of them inserted their hands and got their number."

Sakura looked at her number. "**27**". Sakura sighed, when somebody touched her shoulder. "Hey, I've got the same number as yours Sakura!" she recognized that the boy was Syaoran right away. She turned then smiled to him. "Now, I wondered who is our partner.." Sakura said.

**SYAORAN's POV**

_"YES!! Im partnered with Sakura! I guess I can use this chance to tell her my feelings hmm... Now I don't mind whoever will be our partner! hehehe... except..." _he turned around and saw Kanata holding the sphere shaped carton with a number 27 in it. Then Kanata looked at Syaoran's distance leaving them to stare at each other. Li made a fierce look at him and he did too to Syaoran. _"grr!!! I can't believe this is happening!!!"_

**NORMAL POV**

"umm... Syaoran are you okay? You seem to stare for quite sometime... Are you sure your okay? I can just go with my other partner if you want. You can just stay here and rest." Sakura said.

Li quickly shook his head. "No. No. I-Im fine. hehe..."

--

"Now, please go to your respective groups and you can leave at once." was their instructor's last words to them. Some of them started to leave camp. Sakura went to Tomoyo's group composed of Eriol and Tamika. "Im happy you guys are on the same group!" Sakura said to them. The three of them smiled to her. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders and neared her lips to her ears. "Good luck on you and Eriol, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo fell red. "Neh.. ehehe... w-what are you talking about?" Sakura just smiled cheesily. "hehe.. bye you guyz!"

On the other hand, Meiling was grouped together with two boys. "Take care of yourself Syaoran!" she shouted to him. Li scratched the back of his head then nodded meekly.

When almost all of the groups already set out... Sakura, Li and Kanata made their way too.

----_2 hours later_----

They still can't find a scroll. Sakura was completely exhausted and the two boys were walking behind her having evil eye contacts to each other. When suddenly, Sakura tripped on a root of a tree. Her knee fell hard on the ground. (Tnx to Jem! I never would have done this w/o you! Arigatou!)

The two boys ran immediately to her and helped her stand up.

"Go get the medicine from camp Kanata!!" Li commanded.

"Why don't you get it for yourself baka! I will have to take care of Sakura while you're gone." he replied hastily.

Kanata continued. "Who knows what thing you'll do to Sakura while Im gone!..."

"It's alright Kanata. I request you myself. Please get the bandage from camp." Sakura butted in their conversation. Kanata sighed then nodded. Syaoran looked at him furiously while he walks away to get the bandage.

"uhh... Sakura, why won't you sit down for a while?" Syaoran asked then helped her sit under a tree. Sakura sat down and Li got his hankerchief from his pocket. He kneeled down to wipe the blood on Sakura's knee. "Ouch!" Sakura shouted. "S-Sorry Sakura." Li said while stammering then continued on to stop the bleeding.

After a few more minutes the bleeding stopped. Syaoran looked up and coincidentially, Sakura looked down too leaving them staring at each other for quite sometime.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

_"Sakura... You're so pretty!!! Its damn addicting!"_

**SAKURA'S POV**

_"I never thought Syaoran was this handsome! No. What am I talking about? Yes, I know. Syaoran is cute... What in the world is happening to me!?!?"_

**NORMAL POV**

The two of them are still staring. Syaoran closed his eyes then started to near his face to Sakura's. She didn't know what else to do, so she shut her eyes as well and let Li kiss him. Syaoran's lips was about to meet Sakura's when Kanata arrived with the bandages.

"baka!! What are you trying to do to her!"

Syaoran didn't said anything. Kanata was glaring at him in great jealousy.

He didn't notice that he dropped the bandage in a puddle of mud.

"uhh... Kanata? The bandages." Sakura said then pointed to it all dirty.

Kanata sighed heavily. "Great! Just great! Now I have to go back to camp to get some more!" he said then walked away. Li smiled then grabbed Sakura.

"um.. where were we?" he asked.

"I think you're about to kiss me." Sakura replied. she closed her eyes then kissed Li in his lips. Li was so shocked but just kissed her back.

--------_end of chappie_---------

AN: Okay, I guess that was a bit long hehehe... It seems I had lost track of time. Its already 1:00 am. My eyes are heavy. C'mon I want to sleep now..

Please watch out for chapter VI! You'll definitely gotta love it Syao/Saku and Eriol/Tomoyo fans! pls. pls. pls. review. and please lower down your flames.

If you want to tell me something negative. Just tell me on how I can do better and not how I suck cause its just gonna break my heart!

Oh and... **I don't own Card Captor!**


	6. Chapter VI: Sleeping in the Woods

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Day 2**

**AN:** hehe... I updated pretty fast! You know, i put the fifth chappie yesterday and now the sixth one is already up! oh... finally after our tiring intrams!.. its over. Gee... I guess your prayers really did work! Me and my partner in the table tennis doubles recieved the second runner up award! Good thing its the second and honestly, Im quite contented with it anyways. Thanks! Now I wrote this fic less than two hours! Great isn't it! hehe...

**Story Recap: **"um.. where were we?" he asked.

"I think you're about to kiss me." Sakura replied. she closed her eyes then kissed Li in his lips. Li was so shocked but just kissed her back.

---------_chapter VI_---------

On the other hand, Tomoyo and her companions aren't doing any better. "Geesh... Where are those scrolls anyway? I wanna go back to camp." Tamika said to them losing her patience. Tomoyo and Eriol just stayed cool and continued looking for it while Tamika is already ablaze by impatience. "grr..." she mumbled.

Tomoyo and Eriol both looked at each other then whispered something to themselves then nodded. "uhh... Tamika, instructor said that the moment anyone gets tired, he or she is always free to go back to camp even if the mission isn't finish yet. Its alright if you want to go now. Eriol and I can handle it don't worry too much!"

Tamika's hazel eyes glittered. "Really?!" they both nodded. "Oh thank you. thank you. thank you.! So, see you guyz pretty soon! Im heading back to camp now!" She said while walking away.

Eriol and Tomoyo waved goodbye to Tamika even though she never saw it because she's facing the opposite direction.

--------_on Li and Sakura..._---------

Li parted his lips from Sakura's. On Sakura's part, she could feel heat arise in between her thighs as she touch her swollen lips from their deep kiss. Suddenly, they heard a movement from the bushes. Sensing the boy was Kanata, they moved away from each other. And guess what, they were right. It was Kanata carrying a first aid kit in his hands.

"Sakura, did this guy did something to you?" he asked arrogantly. "Not--" Sakura never had a chance to finish with what she was supposed to say because Li started to babble.

"I kissed her Kanata..." he said politely as if trying to make fun of him. Kanata was starting to lose his nerves. "Why you!!!...--" again, Syaoran cut his words. "--but she didn't decline, right Sakura-chan?" he said then looked at Sakura. She fell embarrassed by Li, her cheeks went red as she blushed awfully so she just nodded.

"Err!.. ... ... ..." he finally calmed down. He kneeled down and opened the first aid box. He got the bandages and unrolled them slowly. Afterwards he placed the bandages on Sakura's knee to help it recover without more ado. Syaoran just watched as Kanata rolled the bandages on her knee. When he finished, he looked at Li intensely.

--------_on Tomoyo and Eriol..._---------

3 hours had passed and they found nothing at all. It was already quite dark. "I think we lost track of time Tomoyo, its already 8:00. And camp is still about 500 meters away. We have no choice but to spend the night here." Eriol told Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded to his suggestion. "Good thing we brought our sleeping bags..." she continued. They reached for them from their baggages and unfolded them right away.

"Tomoyo, please stay here... Im just gonna go and get some wood for our bonfire." Eriol told her then walked away without even waiting for her reply.

----_back to Sakura and the two boys..._----

"Great! Its already 8 in the evening and we're pretty far from camp!" Kanata exclaimed derisively. "What's the big deal? We only need to spend the night here... " Li pouted sarcastically like a child.

"Ok... we need to sleep here... ... ... okay... i understand... ... **BUT WHERE IS YOUR SLEEPING BAG HUH!?!?!?**" he yelled even louder. "I don't need one... I can sleep on the ground or just perhaps on a branch of a tree I guess." Li replied typically.

"umm... I brought mine... You can share with mine Kanata, since Syaoran can do without one." Sakura butted in. Kanata's face brightened. "Thanks!" then grinned at Li. "grr.." Syaoran was very jealous. _I have to do something. There is no way Sakura is gonna sleep together with that bastard!_ "Sakura... Im sorry _cough _but I think i cannot sleep without one... I remembered I _cough _have a severe cough... _cough cough cough_." Li said pretending to have a cough.

Sakura took a pitiful look at both boys. "Ok, perhaps you two can have my sleeping bag." she offered.

"No. No. Sakura, its fine.. really.." Kanata refused.

"Yeah... I don't have a cough anymore see? Im good!" Li said.

Sakura shook her head. "I'll be fine you guys. Don't worry.."

"but--" both of them were cut. "If you two decline, lets just forget that we've been friends okay?"

"No... Its our pleasure Ms. Kinimoto." they said.

Sakura smiled even though she'd been too weary this day.

----_back to Tomoyo and Eriol..._----

"Here are the woods." Eriol placed them together and Tomoyo lighted it. The two of them seated back to back facing the opposite direction. Tomoyo hugged her legs while Eriol is seating in a cross seating position while his hands are leaning on the ground.

"So Eriol, where did you meet Meiling by the way?" Tomoyo asked but she's really not interested.

"England, she was having a trip there with her parents and we got together on the plane back to Japan. Im trying to find my lost dad and since I have nowhere to go, I asked Meiling if I could come with her... and its a long story..."

"oh." Tomoyo said.

"How about you Tomoyo, where did you meet Sakura in the first place?" he asked.

"Actually, all i remember is when we were still kids, we were on the same class and since then we became friends. (AN: the truth is, I really do not know how Sakura and Tomoyo got along so I practically made one on my own.)" she replied tiringly.

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't said anything. She was already exhausted, Tomoyo unwrapped her arms from her knees and leaned on the ground. But Eriol's hands are on the ground too so their hands touched each other accidentally.

Tomoyo felt numb. "I-Im sorry." she said then moved her hands away but Eriol just held them.

"Nah.. no biggie.." he said.

Tomoyo looked at the opposite direction and their eyes were caught in what it seems like staring everlasting (i know i dont make sense). Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer to his muscular chest. He held her chin up to him while the two of them kept on staring at each other.

Eriol shut his eyes and moved his lips closer to hers. Before his lips touched Tomoyo's she closed her eyes and moved close too then their lips finally met.

Eriol could feel Tomoyo's lips as soft as the tip of the ice cream cone. Eriol ran his hands up and down on Tomoyo's sides, under her shirt, memorizing her slender body. Tomoyo parted from Eriol's lips and smiled into the kiss.

Tomoyo reached down and pulled Eriol's shirt off causing his arms to follow. Afterwards, Eriol grabbed her shirt and slipped it then threw the garments somewhere.

Both of them lied together on the cold ground. Eriol took hold of Tomoyo's wrists and pinned them on the ground as he traced his kisses to her neck. Eriol craned his neck up to her face again, and kissed her, this time more forcefully.

----_back to Sakura and the two boys..._----

Syaoran and Kanata lied beside each other facing the opposite direction on Sakura's sleeping bag while she slept in a piece of blanket lied on the ground.

Sakura was feeling a bit cold, then colder and colder than cold. She could feel like as if she was freezing. The two boys noticed Sakura and quickly grabbed their jackets and ran to Sakura and argue upon who among them will put the jacket on her.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kanata and Li arguing. "huh? Why are you two arguing in the middle of the night?" then she shut her eyes again. Both of them stopped and lied down again.

Sakura was still feeling chilly. This time, Kanata was already half asleep so he didn't notice it. Syaoran quickly grabbed his jacket and placed it on top of Sakura. She opened her eyes and found Li putting his jacket on hers.

"Syaoran...--" she was cut by Li's words. "shh... don't speak." he said barely above whisper. Afterwards, he slipped down on her and kissed her forehead sweetly.

The two if them were locked in a stare again. Li then traced his lips to her mouth then kissed her passionately. He could taste the blueberry mint flavor of Sakura's lips onto his. After the kiss, Syaoran lied back beside the now-sleeping Kanata.

--------_end of chappie_---------

**AN: **Thank you. Thank you. for reading! and for your reviews! I have finally decided that Kanata wouldn't be such a bad guy afterall. Well, at first sorta, but they'll develop friendship at the middle of this fic. Kanata and Li are just fighting for Sakura's affection but they could still be friends right?

Well... I'll try to make a lot more longer chappies! And I'll update SOONER okay? ...if possible... i guess. Well. anyways, maybe I'll go take a shower, see you guyz in the seventh chaptwa! ;)


	7. Chapter VII: Finally Got Along

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Day 3**

**AN:** Sorry if it took me a long time updating... I have a very reasonable excuse. I got sick, i had a high fever.. i even got a reading of 39 degrees!! of course. i recovered in quite a while...Tnx for your reviews and all d support! I really appreciate... and thank u very much to Jem,. my very good friend who helped me in times I lose ideas for this fic... she contributed much you know... and all of you guyZ too... THANKsss., umm... dis tym im putting some lemon in this fanfiction, maybe its time i have to post my disclaimer. Wait! 14th of october is my birthday! Can't I just get a simple greeting from you guys?

Anyway, heres my disclaimer...

**DISCLAIMER: I d0nt 0wn Sakura, Sya0ran 0r any characters from CCS... just d pl0t 0kee..? (",)**

**Recap:** The two if them were locked in a stare again. Li then traced his lips to her mouth then kissed her passionately. He could taste the blueberry mint flavor of Sakura's lips onto his. After the kiss, Syaoran lied back beside the now-sleeping Kanata.

**----chapter seven----**

"haha..." he could hear the sweet laughs of Sakura as he pictured her angelic-looking face as his eyes were closed, resting. Finally, he slowly opened his baggy eyes. the very first thing he saw was Sakura still lying asleep with his jacket. _Damn! She's so cute! _

Syaoran, moved his arm to his side and felt that Kanata wasn't there. He slowly sit up and saw the boy cooking breakfast for them. "Already up, ae sleepy head?" he said derisively but Li payed no attention. "Where in the world did you got those?" he asked looking at the weird looking food.

Kanata cleared his throat. "I woke up quite early and explored the forest for a while and I found a wild pig. So i killed it then cooked it for you guys.!" he said then grinned. Syaoran chuckled. "Well, I realized that you could do something nice after all!" Kanata punched him playfully...

"uhh..." Sakura woke up. "huh?" she saw the two boys getting along so well. she smiled then got up.

**(",)('',)('',)('',)('',)('',)('',)('',)('',)('',)('',)**

It was also a bright day for Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo woke up and found herself in Eriol's warm arms.. She moved her body away but Eriol woke up. "What's the matter Tomoyo?" he asked sweetly and kissed her in the forehead. "Uh, nothing.. I just thought it's already late so I.. well, thought maybe I could get up now before they get worried.." she said blushing.

Eriol smiled and pulled Tomoyo in another passionate kiss. He pressed his warm lips onto her soft velvet ones. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol and rested her hand on his back. She pushed her tongue itself in his mouth and drove it deep inside. They moved away for air, Tomoyo's hair was down tickling Eriol's bare flesh. He could feel that she was cold, not to mention, she was wearing only her bra and jeans all night. So he pulled her again in another kiss, this time more forcefully.

Tomoyo broke off their kiss and got a towel and wrapped it around her slim body. Eriol got up too and fixed their things.

**(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)**

"Ok, so are you sure we're on the right track?" Sakura asked. Kanata nodded while holding his compass. But he seemed pretty unsure where he is going. Kanata stopped seeing his compass broke. "What's the matter Kanata?" Sakura asked with Li just right behind them. "uh... my compass broke." "What!" she exclaimed.

"hey guys.." Syaoran called out. The two of them looked at him pointing at a tree. "I think we passed on this tree before." he said. sakura shivered. "Don't tell me we're lost." she said.

"Im not telling.." Kanata replied then walked. "Oh,.. please, don't let us get lost." Sakura prayed. While they were walking, they heard something moving in the bushes.

Sakura shuddered as the noise became louder. The two boys meanwhile, surrounded Sakura as if trying to protect her. The noise was louder than ever. It seems whatever that thing is, its getting closer.. and closer every second past.

Sakura tugged on both boys' shirts. Syaoran and Kanata clenched their fists...

Tskk...

Tssk...

Tsskkk...!

The sound became louder... Until, they came face to face with...

--------end of chappie!---------

Ok, so it wasn't much of a cliff hanger. And sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry... For letting you guyZ wait this long...! Okay, so I can't really think what will happen next so please vote whom they will meet in the forest.. I mean whom they will come face to face with. i really apologize, I have many things to do at school and Im very very busY.. **PLEASE UNDERSTAND!! **Anyway, please post your votes in your reviews.. TY. Nice people please revieW..


	8. Chapter VIII: Two Confessions of Love

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Chapter VIII (Two Confessions of Love) **

**Day III**

**by: Michiko**

The sound became louder... Until, they came face to face with...

They saw two familiar people: A girl with a long hair and a boy with short blue hair (AN: in this fic, Eriol isn't wearing any eyeglasses).

"Eriol and Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. "We thought you were some kind of a fierce lion or worse!

Tomoyo and Eriol were panting really hard. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked. When Tomoyo finally recovered, she said. "Sakura, the truth is... We were running from a lion!!!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura's face was flushed with purple. "Oh no!!!"

Just then a lion came out behind them... growling really loud. "RUN!!!" Eriol said.

The five of them, without any hesitation ran for their lives. (AN: ok, Sakura and the others are just plain teenagers here... No powers or something.) Sakura ran and ran because she was so afraid. But then, Tomoyo tripped and fell due to her tiredness. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried. She stopped then ran to Tomoyo. "Sakura!" Kanata and Syaoran cried. Eriol ran to Tomoyo and carried her. "Go Sakura! I'll carry Tomoyo!" she nodded and continued running.

Syaoran ran to Sakura's side. "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded in reply. Just then, while the two of them are running, they suddenly felt their bodies falling. And falling really fast... "Aaahhh!!!" Sakura shrieked when she found herself falling in a deep hole. Good thing, Syaoran was able to hold on to a vine. He grabbed Sakura's wrist to prevent her from falling...

Meanwhile, Eriol, carrying Tomoyo and Kanata are still running from the lion. "What are we going to do know?" Tomoyo asked while she was safe in Eriol's arms. "I- I have no idea..." Eriol stammered. "W-Wait! Where is Sakura and Li?!" Kanata protested.

"I thought you were with them..." Eriol said. Kanata shook his head. Then he stopped running. Eriol stopped too. "What are you planning to do?! Do you want to die!?" he said but Kanata pretended not to hear him. Then he picked up the rocks scattered on the ground and started to throw them to the lion rapidly. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. "...he's right!" Eriol realized just then. "Huh?"

"Tomoyo, please stay here..." he said then placed her down on her feet. Then he went to Kanata's side and picked up the stones and followed the process. The lion seem to be hurt. Tomoyo, even with her ankles hurt, she grabbed a piece of stone and threw at the lion while the two boys did it... It worked! The lion ran in fright! The two boys jumped in joy and Tomoyo smiled brightly...

On Sakura and Li... the vine cannot take their weight anymore. Syaoran tightened his grip but the vine broke and they came plunging to the bottom. Li fell on top of Sakura. "ouch!" she exclaimed. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "Y-yes..." she replied. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was extremely blushing. He was startled, then the moment he looked down, he actually found himself lying on top of her! He quickly stood up and blushed while Sakura got up and brushed herself clean while giggling.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked. "N-Nothing really..." she said then chuckled. Sakura snapped out and began to talk seriously. "How are we suppose to get out of here anyway?" she asked. "I don't know. Probably, we must look for help." Li replied looking at the ground. "But how? Tomoyo and the others are gone! And I don't think they'll know that we're here..." Li stayed quiet.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

Actually... It would have been better if we would never get out of this place... Sakura and I will live here together! N-no!! What am I talking about? I don't want to starve here to death! But its okay for me, if I would die with Sakura... She took a glance at the girl and blushed. _Oh!!! She's so damn pretty!_ I can never let a very beautiful maiden die here in an ugly, dirty place like this!!!

**NORMAL POV**

"What's the matter Li?" Sakura asked waving a hand in front of the boy's face. Syaoran shattered out of his trance. "We must find another way out..." he said then took a step. But the moment he did, his leg started to ache. Until he collapsed on his knees. He never felt the pain a while ago because his leg is badly injured. Sakura ran to his side. Good thing she always brings her hankerchief. She got it and tied it around Syaoran's swollen and bloody knee to prevent the bleeding. "I think we better rest here for a while until you get well." she said.

"No!" Syaoran refused. "We musn't! Who knows what trouble there is during the night! You might get hurt." he continued. "But I cannot let you suffer the pain! When you already recovered, we can go..." she argued. "No Saku--" Li was cut by Sakura's lips. Tears rolled down her cheeks while kissing him. "I don't want you to be hurt Li..." she cried breaking the kiss. Syaoran wiped her tears away. "Okay..." he agreed. He held her chin in assurance then pulled her again in another kiss.

"Does any of you guys know where Li and Sakura are?" Kanata asked. Tomoyo and Eriol both shook their heads. Kanata faced backwards and blazed in anger. "Grr!! That bastard Li! He's taking advantage of Sakura again!.." he thought.

"What are we going to do know?" Tomoyo asked. "I think we better head back to camp. Then tell our teachers about the loss of Sakura and Li so they would be able to find them..." Eriol suggested. "But I think we ran pretty far escaping that lion. Who knows how long will it take for us to go back." Tomoyo replied. Eriol stood up. "... then we better start walking." The girl nodded. "C'mon Kanata! We'll go back to camp first--" she didn't continue because she saw no Kanata at all. He's gone!

"Grr!!! I'll find that bastard Syaoran and beat him to death!" Kanata said while walking in the woods...

Sakura and Li deepened the kiss. Her arms were somewhere wrapped in his neck. While one of Li's arms were hugging her waist and the other one is resting on the ground. They stopped for air then their lips met again. When they finally pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily. "I love you... Sakura.." Li managed to say inches away from Sakura's lips. "I love you too Li..." she replied. She was somewhat shocked to hear what Syaoran said but she told him she love him too because she was really feeling a bit odd whenever she's with Li. Syaora chuckled. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked teasingly. She nodded then pulled themselves in another heart-pounding, passionate kiss while Li's hands explored the ground. He felt a weird thing in the ground so he broke their kiss.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked. "I think I felt something..." he replied then pulled something covered with dust. "It looks like a scroll or something. He opened it and saw an embossed dragon on it. "Hey! That's the dragon scroll Syaoran! WAY TO GO!!" (remember that whoever gets the dragon scroll will recieve 15 in their co curricular grade) Sakura rejoiced then hugged Syaoran tightly causing his leg to ache. "Ouch!" Syaoran protested. "Sorry..." Sakura apologized then continued on hugging him. Syaoran also embraced Sakura tightly full of love and passion.

"It's gettin dark Tomoyo..." Eriol said to her. "Oh, really? So, you are saying we will sleep in the woods again?" Eriol nodded. Tomoyo sighed. "Oh well..." she said then sat under a tree. "I guess you're pretty tired. Me too... Im exhausted!" she said. Then suddenly, she felt someone's arms around her. She looked at her side and saw Eriol cuddling her while his head is lying on her shoulders. His eyes were closed resting. _"He looks really cute!" _Tomoyo thought then blushed. Then Eriol started to talk even with his eyes closed.

"You know Tomoyo, since I saw you... You became a part of my life. I don't know why but I just feel like you are someone special. And I... I think... Im falling in love with you..." Tomoyo became silent with his words. She continued to blush extremely. Eriol opened his eyes and looked at Tomoyo. "Don't you have anything to say?" he asked. "What will I say?!" she said strongly. "...that I love you too?" she continued.

"Yes! I know you do... I can feel it Tomoyo!" he said. "uhh... mm..."

"Well?" Eriol asked. "uhh... y-yes... I do like you Eriol..." Eriol's face brightened. His eyes sparkled with joy. "and umm... I don--" Tomoyo tried to finish but was cut by Eriol who quickly planted a light but sweet kiss on her lips. "I don't want you to leave me Eriol... I don't want to be alone..." Tomoyo said. Eriol cuddled with Tomoyo then lifted her chin to plant another kiss.

Meanwhile, Kanata was still out by himself searching for his two partners. "Where are those two?!" he started to lose his nerves but he stopped when... "I thought I passed on this tree before?" he started to panic. "W-Where in the world am I?!" he yelled but still complete silence was heard. "Oh no... Somebody, please HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"huh?" Tomoyo said startled breaking their kiss. "What is it?" Eriol asked who was under Tomoyo. (They were lying on the ground and Tomoyo was on top of her) "I thought I heard Kanata..." she said.

"..."

"I can't hear him." Eriol said. "Oh well! Maybe it's just my imagination.." Tomoyo said then leaned to kiss Eriol...

"HELP!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" Kanata yelled. (poor Kanata... : ) He finally grew tired of screaming so he sat down.

"At last you finally stopped!" he heard a voice of a girl said.

"What on earth are you thinking yelling so loud in the middle of the night?" the voice continued.

Kanata looked up and saw a girl with long blue hair tied in balls and the remaining strands just let down.

"I have been yelling from your back to stop shouting but it seems like you cannot hear me... By the way, my name is Mei Ling!" the girl said then held her hand to Kanata.

AN: uh... was that a cliff hanger? Anyway, if you noticed, I put Chapter Titles! hehehe... uh? Can't say much for now. Anyway hope you liked the eight chappie! :) Review guYs!


	9. Chapter IX: The New Pairing?

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Chapter Nine (9)**

**Day: Three**

AN: I would like to thank **Draecheli**?! Pls. tell me if the spelling is correct. Tnx for supplying me the suggestion about the kiss-scroll-discovery part thing! And to all who reviewed... hugs and kisseS!!:)

Line Recap: "I have been yelling from your back to stop shouting but it seems like you cannot hear me... By the way, my name is Mei Ling!" the girl said then held her hand to Kanata.

----------chapter nine---------- 

"H-Hi! Im Kanata... Uh.. sorry, I just started to panic thats all. Sorry for the commotion a while ago." he replied.

Mei Ling smiled. "Its okay... What are you doing all along here anyway?" she asked politely.

"I was out looking for Sakura and Li. They're my partners but then I was lost." Kanata said to her. Mei Ling was quite surprised. "So... you are the other partner of Kinimoto and Syaoran?!"

"Yes. why?" he asked.

"Nothing, its just, better find them quick before Kinimoto does something to Syaoran." Mei Ling relayed.

'What? Did I heard her right? Sakura might do something to Syaoran??? What in the world is happening? So that means only one thing... **THAT SAKURA LIKED LI?!!? **Heck! No way!!!!' he thought.

"Uh... Mr. Kanata? Are you fine?" she asked snapping him out of his delusion.

"Y-yes..." he replied in his consciousness.

----------------------------- 

"I wonder what happened to Kanata..." Tomoyo said to Eriol while they were cuddling each other. Eriol smiled. "Don't worry about him Tomoyo! Im sure he's in good condition right now." he replied. "How are you so sure? He's alone there in the woods..." Eriol didn't bother to reply, he just leaned and kissed Tomoyo lightly in assurance.

Tomoyo placed her hand in Eriol's neck and pulled his head for another deep, heart-pounding, passionate kiss. Then Eriol hugged Tomoyo tighter to keep her warm.

"Sleep now... We have a lot of things to do tomorrow..." Eriol said.

"but--" Tomoyo was cut by Eriol's finger placed on her lips. Tomoyo nodded.

"We will settle things tomorrow, for today, you need to rest first so you can recover from all the things that had happened... Stop worrying about the others, im sure they're all doing fine in God-knows-wherever-they-are." he hugged her tightly now. Giving Tomoyo warmth all over her slender body.

---------------------------- 

Syaoran was sound asleep but Sakura was still awake watching over him. She smiled seeing the beautiful scenery of Li sleeping on her lap. She brushed his brown bangs away his eyes.

"sakura... sakura..." Syaoran mumbled while sleeping.

Sakura could practically hear this and began to chuckle by herself. 'I wonder how Tomoyo, Eriol and Kanata are doing? I hope nothing bad has happened to them...' she thought. She looked down and stared at Syaoran. 'he's cute!' she muttered in her mind.

_the next day.... Day 4_

Li found himself sleeping on Sakura's lap. He quickly stood up blushing. "uh.. Syaoran?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes awake. "You're awake... please don't move too much or you'll drain up your energy... You're not yet fully recovered." she advised.

"Im already fine Sakura!!! Look!!!" he said standing up then tried to walk but his leg started to ache once more and he plunged down on the ground. "I told you, you should've listened to me..." she said massaging the wounded leg of Syaoran.

"How can you say that Im not yet recovered? I mean how did you know that?" he asked. "I don't know... Basically, I just can tell by my instincts..." she replied casually while fixing their beddings... Not really beddings but just a piece of cloth in the ground that they used to be their bed of somekind.

"Oh, you're just gifted by such talent!" Syaoran teased and leaned to kiss Sakura. "hn... yeah!.." she replied into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran and rested her arms along his back while Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders and caressed them. Then, Sakura pushed Syaoran away.

"What's the matter?" he asked inocently. "N-nothing really..." she said then grabbed her back pack and tried to find a bandage if she placed some to clean Li's wound.

--------------------------- 

Tomoyo and Eriol finally reached back camp after 2 days spending their night there...

"oh... you are back! Now two more teams are left... Did you happen to see by any chance?" their teacher asked them the moment they reached camp.

"Are you referring to Sakura, Syaoran and Kanata mam?" Eriol asked.

"Yes! Yes! Have you seen them?" she asked.

They both nodded. "Actually we saw them while we were trying to escape from a lion--"

"A lion!" she exclaimed.

"Yes... and then they ran with us and then while we were running, we lost Sakura and Syaoran. The moment we escaped the lion, Tomoyo and I were just figuring out what to do when we realized that Kanata was gone..."

Their teacher nodded while he was telling the story. Ms. Caulfield, their teacher, told them that they will try all their best to find them. In fact another group was still not present... And that is Mei Ling's group.

"I figured it out that this exploring-scroll-searching idea was such a bad idea after all..." Ms Caulfield told them.

"No, its okay mam... Im sure they'll show up in no time!" Tomoyo assured and comforted her at the same time.

------meanwhile in Mei Ling's group----- 

"Okay guys! We'll be headin' back to camp now!!" Mei Ling yelled. Kyo and Taiki, her two boy partners, nodded to her.

"But what about Sakura and Li?" kanata protested.

"Don't worry, im sure they're back in camp... i know Kinimoto, she's such a coward!" Mei Ling said.

'i hope so...' Kanata thought.

They began their escapade back to camp and got there for about 2 hours. Discovering that his two partners weren't there yet, Kanata decided to go back to find them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mei Ling asked.

"Back there... Im gonna find them." he replied.

"You seem so concerned about them--" Mei ling was cut by him. "Not them... Im only concerned of Sakura. Coz Li might do something to her, im just pretty worried."

"Well that explains a lot!" she uttered. "Im worried about Syaoran! Now, I'll come with you... if its okay." Kanata nodded and they went their way to find the two.

--------end of chappie-------

AN: Im sorry... If this chapter seemed senseless... and for not updating soon! Im sorry! You can flame me if you want :( _sighs_ for the second time, i really apologize for not updating! Im just busy with some school stuff y know and many more...

Coming up: Now that Kanata and Mei Ling already set out to find Sakura and Li, will something unexpected happen to them? And what about Syaoran and Sakura? Will they ever get out of that place? if, Kanata and Mei Ling succeeds... As the question brews, the four of them has to surpass both easy and difficult obstacles... Some of fitness, some of intellect, and some of love... ;)


	10. Chapter X: The New Pairing? Part II

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Chapter 10 - A New Pairing? II**

**Day 4**

AN: Hi again! After not updating so soon, I decided to make this chapter earlier so I could update earlier too! Thanks for your reviews and supports... Because sometimes Im having second thoughts of this fic. I hope mine is not so dull and boring...

Recap: "You seem so concerned about them--" Mei ling was cut by him. "Not them... Im only concerned of Sakura. Coz Li might do something to her, im just pretty worried."

"Well that explains a lot!" she uttered. "Im worried about Syaoran! Now, I'll come with you... if its okay." Kanata nodded and they went their way to find the two.

-------chapter 10-------

Kanata and Mei Ling set out to find their two friends... Or better yet, their lovers of somekind...

They didn't spoke while on their search... Two hours had passed and not a single trail of their two friends were found.

"Where could they be?!" Mei Ling exclaimed.

"I have no idea.." replied Kanata without taking a glance at the girl.

"Can't we just rest for a while? Im pretty exhausted..." she said plunging down on the ground.

Kanata sighed and nodded in approval. He's not feeling so tired now since he's so desperate to find them... Rather, so desperate to see Sakura. 'I wouldn't mind if we won't find Syaoran... All I care about is Sakura.. Where could she be anyway?' While thinking, he didn't realize that his companion was already fast asleep. "Mei Ling why don't we--" He was supposed to tell Mei Ling to continue their search but when he twisted his head to look at her, he was surprised to see her sleeping.

Kanata sighed once again and decided to take a rest.

--------------------

Syaoran was starting to panic. "Sakura, I went around to see if there is another way out. Guess what? Its a dead end! We're trapped in here!.." he shouted.

"W-What!!!" Sakura yelled, stammering.

"I- I cannot and I won't believe this! Now, you're telling me that there is no other way to get out of this place!?"

"...probably" was Syaoran's simple reply.

Now Sakura was already frightened. She was thinking of the possibility of she and Syaoran dying in hunger in the little hole they plunged in. "Now what are we going to do...?" she asked looking sad and terrified at the same time.

Syaoran went to her side and wrapped one of his arm around her. "Im sure we can get out of here..."

"How?" Sakura asked, embracing Syaoran's body with her left arm.

Inspite of being dismayed by their condition, he still replied with full of assurance. "At this state, actually, I don't know how... But I'm sure we'll soon find a way."

Sakura smiled and planted a peck on his cheek. He hugged her tightly and so she did...

----------00----------

"Mei Ling... Wake up..." Kanata said tugging her shirt.

She was still lying on the ground and sleeping and snorring. "Come on! We still gotta find them..." he continued.

Mei Ling yawned. "uh... What time is it? Can't I just take a minute more? Im so exhausted."

"You've been sleeping for about 2 hours. Don't tell me you're not yet recovered. Come on now... Or you want to spend the night with me do yah!?" he teased.

Actually it did work. Mei Ling's eyes suddenly opened and jumped out of his sleep. "You! Y-you're going to harass me!" she exclaimed upon waking up.

"What the heck!? I have no interest on you!" he replied, shouting at the top of his voice. "You're hitting on me!" she accused. "What!? Are you serious?! No boy would ever want to hit you!!" he yelled.

But Mei Ling came and hit him with his tiny punches and kicked him. Well, unfortunately for Mei Ling, Kanata does know how to do karate and eventually blocked her attacks. She continued to charge but stopped the moment she fell tired. She was panting while glaring at him furiously.

"I already told you... I don't plan on doing that you... I just said that so you'd wake up from your pathetic sleep..." he siad derisively while he brushed his clothes clean.

"Sorry... i was just--"

"no biggie!" he cut her words.

"Anyway, come now! We still need to find them!" he stood up and started to walk but he found Mei Ling not doing any movement at all. "Do you plan on leaving?" he asked.

"Well yeah... But sorry to say, Im tired..!" she said with a big grin on her face.

Kanata sighed. "Oh shit. I cannot leave you here alone... Come on! Can't you just walk even just a meter!?"

Mei Ling stood up and took approximately 7 steps from her position and stopped. "There! I already walked 1 meter! Now, help me do the rest!" she said sarcstically.

"How?" Kanata asked.

"carry me." she said seriously.

"No!"

"Ok. Then come back here when you already found them..." she said.

Kanata was starting to get indifferent. 'No! Something may happen to her if I leave her here! i have no choice..'

"But I cannot leave you here alone!.." he pouted.

"Then its decided..." She motioned him to come closer and carry her on his back.

Kanata walked to her and carried her on his back. "Now let's find Kinimoto and Li!" she yelled while giggling.

----------##----------

"Im starving Syaoran.." Sakura protested weakly. Her energy were all drained up because she hadn't have that much sleep and she ate nothing at all.

"Im sorry Sakura but I am hungry too... I guess we should wait for help to come." he replied also with not much of a life.

"But how could they know that we're here? We're like stranded in an island surrounded with great bodies of water..."

Syaoran stood up. "Hey! I got an idea!"

"Well... What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Imagine that you are stranded in an island... What will you do to get help?" he asked.

"uhh... I will make a big bonfire for people near to notice me?" she answered unsurely.

"Exactly! Now what we need to do is twigs and then I'll be making a fire.! Not exactly a fire but the fire's smoke can be noticed by somebody right?"

Sakura nodded. She stood up and gathered all the twigs and woods that she could find scattered on the grounds. She took them to Li who immediately gathered them and started rubbing the two twigs to create a fire.

After a minute or two... Smoke started to come out of the twig.

"Yes! You're doing it right Syaoran!!" Sakura exclaimed in rejoice.

He continued and before long... they already created a fire...

"Now all we need to do is sit and wait here for somebody to notice us..."

Sakura giggled. Syaoran leaned to kiss Sakura. Slowly he put his lips on hers and nibbled on her lip slowly and sweetly. She replied to the kiss and pressed her tongue onto his mouth and explored the depths of his cavern while Syaoran placed her hands on her cheeks and face.

----------&&-----------

"Aren't we there yet?" Mei Ling asked.

"Nope.. Still can't find--" he stop when he saw a thin blanket of smoke coming out of a pit.

"What!?" Mei Ling asked.

"Look! There's a smoke over there! Its probably them..."

"Right!"

They ran to where the smoke came from but before Kanata knew... He fell on the pit. Good thing Mei Ling was able to clasp on something... She quickly pulled herself up.

Kanata fell on the pit and the first thing he saw was...

Sakura and Syaoran... making out!

The two immediately broke their kiss when they saw Kanata...

"uh... hi?" Sakura said.

----------end of chappie----------

AN: Sorry it wasn't that long... Anyway, was that a cliff hanger? Did you get the ending? I hope its not that confusing...

You kno0w, Im trying my very best to make this fic a little exciting.. Please give me some suggestions... Again tnx to the reviewers and all of the readers who until now patiently awaits my slow updates... :)

Coming Up: What do you think will be Kanata's reaction now that he saw Sakura and Syaoran making out? What about Mei Ling? And will there be a result of the budding intimacy between Kanata and Mei Ling??? RR:)

TCB

by: Michiko

Update: Probably by November 24 - 27


	11. Chapter XI To Stay or To Leave?

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Chapter XI - To Stay or To Leave**

**Day 4**

AN: Hi guyz! Honestly, I cannot believe I made it this far.. Cause, usually, I never get the chance to finish my fanfictions, like "The Revelations" but I'm think on reposting it by the time I finished this, and also my other fanfictions in my other accounts... Anyway, I really cannot believe it that I really did this myself... But no, not only myself, also with your help! I would never have done it without you guyz... Thanks! :)

Recap:

They ran to where the smoke came from but before Kanata knew... He fell on the pit. Good thing Mei Ling was able to clasp on something... She quickly pulled herself up.

Kanata fell on the pit and the first thing he saw was...

Sakura and Syaoran... making out!

The two immediately broke their kiss when they saw Kanata...

"uh... hi?" Sakura said.

-----chappie 11-----

Kanata cannot and wouldn't believe what he saw.

'D-did I saw that right? Sakura and Li?' he thought while staring at them intently. 'No! It's impossible... But could it?' he continued.

"uh.. Kanata?" Sakura asked.

The boy didn't reply to her question but stared at her more intently instead.

"Well, what you saw was--" Sakura was interrupted by Mei Ling who jumped from above to the pit.

"Your explanations are not accepted! How could you do that to Kanata?! Don't you even know or see that he loves you so much!? Or are you just a plain stupid idiot who only wants whats the best for herself? Are you, Sakura Kinimoto?!" she said this very rapidly like the words were coming from a machine gun.

"But I--"

"I don't care of your stupid 'buts!' First, you hurted me, you stole Syaoran from me... But I accepted it since I realized that he wouldn't love me and for the fact that 'we' are cousins.. And now, Kanata too?! Why don't you just--"

"Enough Mei Ling!" Kanata yelled.

"It's okay..." he said softly then walked to one corner. Mei Ling was about to follow him.

"Don't come close to me.." But she was stopped.

"Kanata..." Mei Ling was never so concerned of someone before.. Even with Syaoran. 'Why am I feeling like this? Why am I so concerned of him?' Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and found Li... She didn't made any reaction.

"We're really sorry..." he apologized.

"Ok, because you are the one who apologized, I can forgive and forget..." she said.

Meanwhile on Kanata..

He was sitting in a ball position, his arms tucked on his knees and his head down.

'Sakura.. I like you so much... But why? Why Syaoran rather than me?' His gray hair is all messy, but he didn't care and her amber eyes are swollen.

'Now I know that Sakura wouldn't like me... She likes Syaoran, I accept it and it's clear to me now... But, should I leave Sakura alone with Li? Or stay by her side so that when Li dumps her, she can have me? Nonesense.! Why would Syaoran dump her anyway? I know that Li likes her very much.. It's impossible.'

He kept on thinking by himself not knowing that Mei Ling managed to slip by his side.

He felt someone sit beside him, so he lifted his head to see who it is.

Mei Ling smiled at her then brushed his gray hair slowly and sweetly. She got her hankerchief and wiped the tears off of his ablaze amber eyes.

"You know Kanata, even though Sakura isn't there for you anymore., I'll still be here,.. I can be your greatest friend ever even though sometimes I may sound silly and foolish. But I don't care! A fool should be friends with other fools right?" she teased.

"So you're saying, Im a fool?!"

"Of course you are! You are a fool for falling for Sakura and not falling for me..."

She said then kissed his lips slightly and whispered.

"Aishiteru..."

She stood up and went to Syaoran and Sakura leaving Kanata all alone in that corner.

He was shocked. Completely shocked, stunned, whatsoever.

KANATA'S POV

Maybe I really should forget Sakura after all...

Yes, that's right...

And Mei Ling?

She's MINE!

NORMAL POV

They stayed in the pit for about 3 more hours and after that, they were rescued by their teachers and sorta somekind of a rescue men. Along the way back to camp, Kanata was silent while Mei Ling was just looking at him. Concerned, or something like that. Sakura and Syaoran didn't talk either. Maybe they're thinking of what happened earlier and Kanata, seeing them make out.

The ride back to camp was completely dull, boring, lifeless, whatever you want to call it... Nobody said a word...

The moment they came back to camp.., Kanata proceeded to his tent followed by Mei Ling.

"Kanata!" She called out following him.

He stopped for a while and so did Mei Ling... But she didn't said a word.

"Mei Ling..."

"Hn?"

"I think you're right."

"About what?" she asked.

"That I am a foolish person falling for Sakura and not you..."

Mei Ling smiled.

"...But there's always room for improvement... Maybe Sakura isn't the girl who is really meant for you.. And maybe, Li isn't the right guy for me after all..."

Kanata chuckled. "I guess your right..."

------end of chappie------

Sorry if I updated quite late! had a bug right? Then they disabled uploading, that's why I cannot update... Anyway, this fic is already nearing to it's end. Please give me some suggestions to it's ending!.. But I'm planning on making a sequel to this! So, watch out for it! D'ya!

_**Owari:)**_

TBC

by:Michiko


	12. Chapter XII: To Mend The Shattered Frien...

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Day 5**

**Chapter XII - To Mend The Shattered Friendship**

Sorry for the last chapter. I reread it and I found so many errors! Like, I used 'her' to refer Kanata instead of 'him'. So sorry about it.! Anyway, I think this will be the second to the last chappie. Gotta end it soon because I am losing ideas to this one! Anyway, don't worry because I'm already starting to make the sequel! I will upload the sequel the moment the last chappie is uploaded! So just check out my authored stories for it!

**BeautyOfTheRose** - I think 'Aishiteru' means "i love you..." I think I read it in another fanfic...

----------_chappie XII----------_

"Do you think Kanata is still angry at us? Or Mei Ling?" Sakura asked to Syaoran while eating their breakfast together with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"How should I know? But they sure are late for breakfast today. They're nowhere in sight..." he replied.

"Sakura, don't worry. Whatever the reason of your misunderstanding, I'm sure you'll work it out well!" Tomoyo said joining the conversation. "And I know, that those two are not the type of persons who keeps their anger. I'm sure of it!" she continued but then, someone interrupted their peaceful conversation.

"How sure are you Daidouji?!" Tomoyo looked up and saw Mei Ling looking intently at her. "Mei Ling?"

"Don't be so sure of what you're saying! Yes, I forgave Syaoran. But Sakura? I still have to think over it..." She said derisively and walked away pulling Kanata's wrist.

"Sakura, what is it that really happened?" Eriol said butting on the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it... Sorry guys." She said then politely left them.

"Wait Sakura!" Syaoran said getting ready to leave too...

"Li!"

Syaoran stopped.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened?" Eriol asked.

"Sorry. Its-- Umm... Confidential." he replied then left.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other startled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura stopped running and turned to Syaoran. She was crying. Li went to comfort her. He hugged her tightly to stop her from crying saying... "Don't worry... I'm sure everything will turn out okay." He pushed her a little and wiped her tears. But more came out. "Hey.. Didn't I just told you to stop?"

"Sorry.. I can't help it." She said then tried to wipe her tears but she kept on crying because she cannot accept the fact that Mei Ling hasn't forgave her yet.

'What can I do to cheer her up?' Syaoran asked himself. He held her chin up and pulled her to him. Sakura was somewhat hesitant because it was the reason of their misunderstanding in the first place. But seeing Syaoran with such eyes of assurance, she gave in to him. She let Li pull her and he kissed her with his warm, luscious lips. He started to nibble on her upper lip while Sakura wrapped her arms on his neck. After another minute of two of kissing, they pulled back for air. Syaoran made his way to another kiss but Sakura pushed Li causing him to stop.

"Li... Not here..." she said.

"Then where would you like to do it?"

"Nowhere."

Syaoran put his hand on her cheek. "I assure you, everything's gonna be fine... Of all the days that we've been together, aren't you still trusting me?"

"Not really. I mean i love you Syaoran. But I still cannot accept it. Please understand."

Syaoran nodded. "I understand." With that, he placed a deep peck on her left cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mei Ling, don't you think its the time to forgive Sakura?" Kanata asked her.

"What do you mean Kanata?"

"I mean, I already forgave both of them for it... Since, I already found you." he replied.

Mei Ling made her way towards Kanata. "But I cannot forgive the person who hurted your feelings..."

"Yes, she did hurt me... But I guess you should be even thankful to her. Because if that inscident didn't happen, maybe I'm still running for Sakura's affection and not yours... Do you get me now?"

Mei Ling didn't know what to say. Now she realized it. Surely, he's right. She really has to be thankful. "Okay... I understand."

"Thanks." Kanata said and quickly pulled her for a kiss without her knowing. Mei Ling was shocked, stunned, anyting. She didn't expected but was happy that Kanata did it to her.

The moment they broke the kiss., they were breathing fast and heavy. "This is my first time to kiss someone." she said.

Kanata smiled. "Then you're lucky that your first kiss is from me." he said then cuddled Mei Ling in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 6**

Sakura and Li ate together with Tomoyo and Eriol once again. They were chatting gladly when someone placed a tray of food on the side of their table. They looked up to discover it was Mei Ling and Kanata by her side.

"Care if we join you guys?" She asked cheerfully.

"Sure!" Tomoyo agreed.

Mei Ling sat beside Tomoyo while Kanata beside Syaoran. Sakura didn't make any reaction, afraid that the two are still angry at her. "Oi, Sakura! Why are you so silent over there?" Mei Ling asked.

"Hn? Mei Ling... I thought you guys were still angry at me?"

"Well, actually I was supposed to be angry at you. But Kanata told everything to me... Then I realized I should be even thankful to you..."

Sakura was surprised and so was Syaoran.

"Why don't we just have fun and enjoy the rest of our day here? This will be the last day remember? Tomorrow we'll be going home..." Mei Ling said.

"I guess you're right Mei Ling." Sakura said.

"Wait a minue guys!" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Since you guys are already getting along well, can't you just share it what really happened to cause you guys this misunderstanding that I assume to be pointless...?" she continued.

"...like you said, it was really pointless so I prefer not telling!" Kanata said.

"But we still wanted to know! Aren't we your friends or not?" Eriol protested.

"Okay... It's just that,... when we were about to find Sakura and Syaoran... Well-- Its--- um..."

"He saw us making out... (referring to Sakura and Li)" Syaoran butted in.

Tomoyo's and Eriol's eyes widened. "You what?!" They both exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day were turning out fine. The six teenagers were getting along pretty well... They even decided to make their own group! And they called themselves "The Sixxers of Japan" (I know! I know! The name is quite corny but I can't think of anything else...). They even promised themselves not to leave each other and will always be there for everyone in times of trouble. Most of all, they swore to all of the stars above and all of the trees in the mountain witnessing it, that they will always stay together no matter what. They even made a rule for their group... The rule is... "To leave is unacceptable coz to stay is the most important thing of all..."

------------------------------_end of chappie_------------------------------------------

Okay, so I hope you liked that chappie even though I think it was mushy and corny... What do you guys think of their group name? "The Sixxers of Japan" I don't know where I got the word "Sixxers". It sounded familiar. I don't know if it's a name of a basketball team or a band. Anyway, their group rule is also corny... But don't worry haters of this story because it will soon come to its end! The next chappie I'll be uploading will be the last! Unfortunately, for the haters, I'll be makin' a sequel to this! Hahaha...

Coming Up: **Last Chappie** After all of the problems they've faced, both easy and difficult obstacles, they managed to get through it all. Whether it may be for fitness, intellect or love. Now, it's time to say goodbye to the place where they met new people and learned new lessons... But nor did anyone know, that this ending is only the beginning of a brand new escapade. Well... I'll make **two **endings for you guyz! One lemon and the other is non-lemon!!! Watch for the sequel! **Soon!!!**

**TCB**

by: Michiko

Next Update: Pretty soon!


	13. Emergency! Not a chappie

EMERGENCY 

To all the readers of my fic… Sad to say that our laptop had broken down… So I will be having a hard time updating… Lot's of apologies for hundreds of times! Don't worry! I'll be updating as soon as possible..

Michiko


	14. Chapter XIII: The End of A Beginning

**Seven Nights, Two Boys, One Little Sakura**

**Chapter 13 - The End of A Beginning**

AN: Well... I finally updated! It's been like.. what? 3 months? 4 or even 5! Maybe there's no need for me to explain. Who cares if I do? It can't be changed anyway. So.. This will be the last chapter for this fic. I hope you will like it.. Overall, it didn't turn out bad did it? Anyway, I'm sorry If I won't be able to make 2 endings anymore. I just decided to update this so I could finish up this crap.. Oh well.. Enough talk! (o0)

_Last chappie_-------

"A lot of things happened did it?" Sakura said as she pack her belongings. They were getting ready to depart. The bus leaves in about 8 hours..

"Yeah.. Pretty much I couldn't say more.." Meiling replied while smiling. A lot of stuff took place in their trip but everything turned out okay. Neverthless, she was clearly happy about it.

Someone peeked in the tent. It was Kanata. "Hey Meiling! Aren't you guys finished! I'm starving I want to eat!" he protested.

"Can't you just wait! I'm helping Sakura-chan pack her stuff! You're so impatient..." she replied. Kanata pouted. "You're siding with her now! What about meee? I thought you like me!"

Meiling scoffed then lifted her eyebrow. "You're such a child! Get real!"

"Okay! Okay! I lose... I'll wait... But just hurry it up okay?" he said. Meiling nodded in retort.

Sakura just giggled to herself as she watch the two of them.

**Sakura's POV**

Really... A lot of things happened alright. But I'm glad it turned out fine. Especially now that the competition for Syaoran and me is already steered away. I couldn't wish more. All of us are happy right now. This trip is so much fun. We had a lot of experiences and we learned a lot from them too.. I just hope that our friendship will never change. And also, I wish that Syaoran and I will stay like this forever. I wanted it to be like that. I don't want to part from him anymore. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do. And... for Meiling and Kanata? and Tomoyo and Eriol? I also wish the same for them. They definitely helped me a lot alright...

**Normal POV**

Sakura placed the last piece of clothing she have in her bag. She sighed at finish. "Finally! I thought it'll take you guys years to finish that!" Kanata exclaimed. "It would have been easier for us to finish it if you helped us in the first place!" Meiling said addressing to Kanata. "I didn't think you needed my help--"

"Gee... Enough of that you guys!" Sakura said trying to intercep.

Kanata smiled. "Sakura's right Meiling! Come on!" He grabbed Meiling's wrist then steered her away. "Later Sakura!" he bid and the two of them walked away.

Sakura chuckled.. She carried her baggages to an empty corner. She sighed the moment she succeeded on doing so. Just then...

"Hey!" Someone said from behind. Sakura twisted her body and found Syaoran. He gave her a lopsided grin. He was really hot.

"Li-kun!" Sakura exclaimed the moment it registered in her mind.

"huh? Li-kun? Who gave you the permission to call me that?" Syaoran asked with a diabolical look on his face. "Just kidding.." he continued before Sakura could even reply. "You can call me by any name you want Sakura-san.."

"hai!" Sakura smiled cheerily.

"You know Sakura, I didn't think... You'd be this..."

"This?" Sakura asked in confusement.

"well... uh.. for starters, this straight." he replied with his low, casual, hot voice.

"Straight? Ohh really..." she reacted ironically. "well... I never thought you'd be this... sweet, manly, hot and straightforward as well.."

Syaoran grinned. "Heh.. You're just so cute as well.."

Sakura blushed slightly. This time, she took a step forward to him and before they knew it. Their noses were already so close to each other. I don't know who initiated it but... well... they were just kissing each other for all I know. Syaoran nibbled on her upper lip and forced her mouth open. It was a bit harsh but I guess Sakura liked it of Syaoran being that kind of guy. He pressed his tongue in her inch by inch while he hugged and carressed her sweetly. Sakura pulled Li even much closer there's hardly any room for them. She inserted both her hands in his shirt and warmed his chest while they both battled their tongues at each other. They parted for air. Then Syaoran lied her on the ground and went on top of her slender body. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her on the ground while he continued nibbling her upper lip, down to her lower lip and jaw. He journeyed even down to her neck and started to plant kisses on it. Then she continued on her chest. Sakura couldn't help but moan. She felt extreme heat rising in between her thighs. But it was a really great feeling. Especially if a really hot guy like Syaoran is on you.

Kanata was about to go in the tent but... "Oh god.. What are you guys doing? Can't you even wait for you guys to reach home?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

Sakura blushed furiously. Li stopped kissing her. "Hey! Who gave you the permission to disturb us! Get out!" he shouted. Kanata raised his hands. "Alright. Alright. Just wait till Ms. Caulfield finds out!" he taunted.

"Whatever..." Syaoran mumbled. He stared at Sakura's eyes. They were shaking. Li captured her lips once again and all Sakura's fears just suddenly faded away.

(o0)-------

"Where is Sakura and Syaoran?" Meiling asked Kanata.

"In their tent. Where else would they be?"

"oh... And what are they doing?" she continued.

"You don't wanna know." he replied.

Meiling chuckled. She glanced at Kanata and caught him staring at her. Kanata's face started to near her inch by inch. "Hey! W-What are you planning to do!" He opened his lips and kissed hers. Meiling was about to push him away. But for some reason, she losed all her thoughts on doing so.

Kanata started to undid her blouse while Meiling was holding his right cheek.

()-------

Meanwhile Tomoyo and Eriol were doing the same thing..

"Hey Tamika. Have you seen Sakura and the others?" Ms. Caulfield asked.

Tamika shook her head. "Where could they be? They're being pains in the butt again."

(--)-------

Inside the bus. The class discussed all their learnings in the trip.

"Meiling. Tell me one lesson you learned from this experience." Ms. Caulfield said.

Meiling cleared her throat. "Well.. First, I realized that you shouldn't be judging a person right away.. Who knows? Maybe a misunderstanding can lead into a great ending... That's what happened to me. And I had a lot of fun y' know.."

**Sakura's POV**

For me.. I learned a lot..

The night when Kanata and I were making-out., I realized that I don't really like him after all. I don't know why I kissed him but somehow I'm happy that it turned okay; I mean, Syaoran had the chance to confess his feelings for me and so did I.

:Lesson 1: Never kiss strangers.

Uhmm... Another thing is when Kanata, Syaoran and I were spending our first night in the forest. Remember when I lend my sleeping bag for them? That night was a really, extremely chilly experience. But Syaoran was there to comfort me.. Ohh.. He's really sweet..

:Lesson 2: Always bring extras when you're on a trip or adventure. You never know what's gonna happen..

**Normal POV**

"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

"Uhh.. yeah! I'm sorry... I was having a delusion. Gomenasai.."

Li wrapped his arms around her. "Do you mind if I kiss you?" Sakura blushed. "I-In here?" Syaoran nodded and grinned. She loves it when he does that. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

He kissed her passionately and so did she.

:Lesson 3: Never EVER kiss in public places.

"Ugh.. Those two are disgusting!" Kanata commented.

()-------

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was stuffing a lot of potato chips inside Eriol's mouth.

"I want more!" Eriol pouted while Tomoyo was continously stuffing a really large amount in his mouth. She was giggling.

"You sound just like a child!"

"No I'm not!" Eriol said strongly!

"Yes you do!"

"No! No! No!"

Tomoyo laughed harder.

"If I'm a child, then, can I do this?" He suddenly kissed Tomoyo. The added flavor of the potato chips just spiced up the action.

:Lesson 4: Remember to brush your teeth before kissing someone... Unbrushed teeth and bad breath is so like a turn off..

()-------

They reached school about 7:00. Sakura was immediately fetched by her dad, along with her OVER-PROTECTIVE brother Touya.

"Bye guys! See you next week at school!" Sakura waved then left.

After 10 minutes, Tomoyo was fetched by her body guards. She also offered Eriol for a ride. Then Wei arrived.

"Hey Kanata!" Li exclaimed.

Kanata looked at his direction... "Nani?"

"...I'm glad you became my friend."

Kanata scoffed. Then he turned to Meiling. "Go home now. I'm sure you're pretty tired. Go have some rest okay? Then, I'll see you next week.."

Meiling nodded. "uh.. Kanata?"

"hmm?"

"Watashi wa... uhmm.." Meiling suddenly lifted her toes and kissed Kanata lightly. "Aishiteru!"

Kanata smiled and waved back.. The moment Li and Meiling left. Kanata walked his way home. It was only a block away... The trip was definitely a great experience for all of them. And it was really a memory that none of them would forget...

**END**-----

Finish at last.. Well.. I guess this is goodbye! I don't know if I'll make a sequel to this. But, maybe I will some other time. Okay? So.. I gotta go! Thanks for your reviews! It really helped me a lot! This is my first FINISHED story! I was so pissed off with my other stories so I decided to delete them! So now, this is considered my FIRST fic.. Ja!

**OwaRi... (",)**

by: Michiko..


End file.
